


Proud Member of the Emily Roberts Booster Club

by bluehwys



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, fanfic 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen’s niece was born he was still a grunt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Member of the Emily Roberts Booster Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Birth' prompt on my Fan Fic 100 table.

When Jensen’s niece was born he was still a grunt, stationed in some back-water town because he hadn’t yet impressed/pissed off the right people in order to get transferred elsewhere. His brother-in-law had called from the hospital, voice thick with tears, gushing about size and weight and how much hair she had and how beautiful she was. It was the only time Jensen had known the man to cry. Jensen kept him on the phone for almost an hour, getting details and talking to his sister, who sounded over the moon and completely exhausted. Later he sent flowers that he’d ordered online and a small stuffed bear he’d bought in town.

He was a very proud uncle, and spent the next week or so bragging to his close friends and teammates.

Eight years later and he was still bragging, wearing a hot pink Petunias shirt even though they were supposed to be in hiding and not drawing attention to themselves. Jensen knew he’d do whatever Clay said needed doing in order to get back to his niece and sister, but he still couldn’t resist checking his niece’s stats online and supporting her in some small way. If that meant wearing a blindingly bright tee-shirt to a clandestine meeting in a cemetery of all places (not foreboding at all, by the way) and getting mocked by the guys, then so be it. 

At least Pepito had liked the shirt.


End file.
